100 Percent Sure
by futagoat02
Summary: Inui watches Kaidoh, and when the time is right, he asks for a game... InuixKaidoh shonen ai one shot


100 Sure

InuixKaidoh

Disclaimer: TK gets credit for all inspiration and characters.

* * *

Kaidoh glanced around the street for potential watchers. None were seen, so he crouched down to pet a stray cat that had been wandering around the area. He pulled out a stray string from his shorts pocket, dangling it above the cat as it swatted at him.

A small smile cautiously crept onto Kaidoh's face, lighting his countenance. A blush dusted his cheeks.

Inui, frozen in the motion of jogging, leaped behind a bush. He pushed up his thick glasses and smirked.

* * *

Kaidoh placed his hands in front of him. "Itadakimasu!"

He dug into his homemade lunch that his mother always lovingly packed, savoring the bits of pickled vegetables.

"Kaidoh, don't you ever get tired of home lunch?" Momoshiro asked, mouth full of his curry bread.

"No."

"Naa, Kaidoh. What would happen if your mom couldn't pack your lunch?"

Kaidoh glared. "I would buy a well made lunch or I would find someone who makes delicious food, of course. Dumbass," he muttered for good measure.

Inui, passing Kaidoh's class, overheard the conversation. He pushed up his glasses and smirked.

* * *

In high school, Kaidoh was forced into doing a very long and tedious project with a partner. His partner was a notorious homosexual in the school. However, Kaidoh wasn't worried because he was stronger and something about him always frightened people.

He was wrong.

One day, his partner invited Kaidoh over to his house, and they went in his room. Kaidoh's partner surprised him with a kiss. It was too hot and sloppy and he bit! Kaidoh's partner's mouth felt weird and awkward. Kaidoh growled, and pushed his partner away.

With one glare, his partner fled the room. Kaidoh sighed, and walked out of the house.

Inui, walking to the tennis courts, saw the whole thing from Kaidoh's partner's open window. He frowned thoughtfully. Then he pushed up his glasses, and smirked.

* * *

So, this was college. A huge mass of buildings and walkways. And a really nice tennis court, of course. Kaidoh glared. It wasn't helping him find his first class.

A hand brushed his shoulder, and he spun. Ah, Inui-senpai went here too; he had forgotten.

"Want me to show you around?" Inui-senpai's familiar smirk was there, comforting in the presence of the unfamiliar.

"Yes, thank you," Kaidoh replied, nodding. A bit of a smirk curled his lips in answer to Inui's.

"What class?"

"Chemistry."

"Ok, this way," Inui guided Kaidoh through layers of college campus. "Would you like to meet me at the tennis courts after classes?"

"Of course. At four?"

"That's good, I'll see you there, Kaidoh," Inui raised his hand briefly in goodbye as he watched Kaidoh walk into his class. He pushed up his glasses and smirked.

* * *

It was a good game. Inui-senpai's data tennis was as precise as ever, and Kaidoh had used some new techniques. They were both sweating as they walked up to the net to shake hands.

Kaidoh placed his hand into Inui-senpai's, but was pulled forward. He fell right into Inui-senpai's kiss. It was warm and Inui's thin lips were dry as he kissed Kaidoh chastely. Inui's other hand lifted Kaidoh's face so they were seeing eye to eye.

Kaidoh's eyes were wide. His mouth was open in a silent gasp of surprise. As Inui looked at him, his cheeks gained a cherry coating. Inui smiled. He put his lips on Kaidoh's once again and kissed him as only Inui could.

Inui was 85 percent sure Kaidoh wouldn't push him away. He was 78 percent sure he could make Kaidoh understand. He was 63 percent sure kissing Kaidoh for the second time would involve tongue. But he was 100 percent sure kissing Kaidoh would be more amazing than anything he had ever experienced.

* * *

Kaidoh was in a haze. He had never felt as good as he had over the past six months. Inui had researched him thoroughly. He took him to all his favorite restaurants, his favorite hang-outs, his favorite pet stores. Inui told him so many things without words.

Inui's callused hand held Kaidoh's loosely, swinging as they walked. Inui tugged his hand and lifted an eyebrow over his glasses. He started jogging ahead, dragging Kaidoh along.

Kaidoh swiftly caught up, and they jogged through Kaidoh's usual jogging route. Inui's hand got sweaty and slicker, and was harder to hold on to. But that made Kaidoh squeeze all the more harder.

Kaidoh was happier than any time he had ever played with a cat. He smiled at Inui.

Inui smiled back at Kaidoh and brought their hands up to kiss Kaidoh's. He pushed his glasses up his sweaty nose, and grinned.


End file.
